Once Upon A Nightmare
by NovaCaine9923
Summary: When Bloodgood hires a suspicious-looking vice principal, things begin to change drastically at the school, resulting in students nearly getting murdered and teen pregnancies. Sequel to "Who, What, When, Where, Why?" Like my first story, each chapter has a suggested track. For best reading experience, look up each song and listen.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Nightmare

A Monster High Fanfiction by Nova Caine

When Bloodgood hires a suspicious-looking vice principal, things begin to change drastically at the school, resulting in students nearly getting murdered and teen pregnancies. Sequel to "Who, What, When, Where, Why?"

Like my first story, each chapter has a suggested track. For best reading experience, look up each song and listen.

Chapter 1: School meeting

 _Suggested Track: Heroes- Alesso_

The quiet murmur of conversation filled the air in the auditorium as the students waited for Bloodgood to come and explain why they were there. There didn't seem to be any apparent reason why she called them at the moment, so needless to say, everyone was quite curious.

A hush fell over the students as Bloodgood's black heels clicked to the podium. She adjusted the mic, cleared her throat, and began.

"Children, I suppose you're wondering why you've been gathered here today. A new addition has arrived at our school. His name is Mr. Pearlin and he is the new vice principal. You must treat him the same way you treat me, for he is now my eyes and ears when I'm not around." Bloodgood brushed a lock of hair to the side. "And now, without further ado, here is Mr. Pearlin."

At that moment, a tall man who looked to be a normie graced the scene. He carried a tall, pointed staff in his hand and wore a purple coat. An opal necklace was hung around his neck. He walked with much ease to the podium and looked over the sea of students, a smile coming to his face. He looked in the direction where Bloodgood had left.

"Please, call me Napoleon." He had a deep, smooth voice that drew the students' attention immediately. Even Manny Taur stared at him with intense curiosity. Napoleon gripped his necklace and rubbed his thumb on it, still looking at Bloodgood. "Thank you all for your attention. I come to help this school be the best it can be, for the school itself peaked my interest when I heard about it. All of you students coming together, though many of you may be from different backgrounds, really made me want to be a part of this. And, for those curious, I am a wizard."

Napoleon then began to speak of making the school even better and ensuring every student had a good future. As the meeting ended, the students left the auditorium and went to their normal classes, still all feeling puzzled.

"I don't trust him," Frankie admitted later. She was with Clawd, Draculaura, Jackson, Heath, Valentine, Clawdeen and Howleen. About two weeks earlier, these Monster High students solved a murder, and now every Friday, they met at the Die-ner for an after school snack. Usually, Abbey was with them, but not today.

"He is a little strange," Jackson shrugged, biting into his sandwich. "Although, I can't help but feel like Bloodgood has a specific purpose for putting him in charge."

"A purpose?" Heath snorted. "What purpose? To stare at us while we're eating lunch and making us feel awkward?"

Draculaura, however, stared at her salad, lost deep in thought. Clawd, concerned, nudged his girlfriend. "You okay, sweetie?"

Draculaura looked up, giving a brisk nod. "Oh-oh, oh, yeah. It's just…" she trailed off, pushing her fork against the side of her plate. "Napoleon…seems familiar. I've seen him a long time ago, I know I have!"

Clawd shrugged. "Well, he's just one of those weird characters. I'm sure we'll get over it." Clawd soon felt himself being tapped on the shoulder. He turned to his right, seeing Valentine nervously trying to get his attention. Clawd sighed, somewhat annoyed. "Yes, Valentine?"

"Uh," Releasing his finger off of the wolf, Valentine pointed to a small dish of gravy sitting near Clawd's plate. "Are you using that?"

Clawd shook his head, handing the gravy over. "Nah. I personally think this gravy is nasty. They must have done something to it to-…what are you doing?" Clawd raised an eyebrow in pure confusion upon seeing that Valentine was pouring the gravy on his pasta salad.

Valentine looked up, glancing around the table. "What? What's wrong?"

"Yuck!" Howleen shrieked, making a face. "That's nasty!"

Taking a bite, Valentine gave Howleen a smug smile. " _You're_ nasty."

Growling, Howleen snatched up some garlic salt from the table and shoved it in Valentine's face. "I'm going to pour this in your eyes!"

Valentine screamed and grabbed his plate and promptly dove under the table, causing Heath to burst into laughter.

"Ha! Oh, man, I love coming here with you guys. You're all so fun!" When his laughter subsided, he sighed. "Too bad Abbey's not here, she said she was sick."

The door in the back opened and Franke's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, speak of the Yeti! Here she is now!"

Heath glanced over in surprise and waved at his girlfriend. "Hey, baby! Over here!" however, Abbey did not come close. She stood by the door, glaring at Heath and not speaking. Heath, convinced that something was wrong, got up from the table and went to get meet her. "Everything okay?"

"Come out side," Abbey demanded coldly, taking Heath's hand. When the two were outside, Abbey turned to Heath, crossing her arms and continuing to stare crossly.

Heath was sick with worry. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Come on, did I do something? What did I do? Huh?"

Abbey's eyes suddenly welled up with big, frozen tears. She covered her face, whimpering. Concerned, Heath took Abbey into his arms lovingly, stroking her hair.

"What's wrong?" his voice dropped to a whisper. "Did I hurt you?"

Abbey looked up at him, sniffing. "Heath, I am pregnant."

 **Hiiiiii everyone! 'Bout time I posted this, huh? Well, yes, this is the sequel to my very first story, so you will see many references to that. Now, tell me, what do you think will happen next? What do you think of Napoleon? Are his intentions good? Leave your predictions in your review, and that being said, please review! I adore getting feedback.**

 **Until next time, my fellow monsters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunch Special

 _Suggested track: The Scientist- Coldplay_

Heath felt as though the world stopped.

As if time itself screeched to a halt for Heath's moment of shock. He couldn't find words, he couldn't think of a single sentence. He had so many thoughts at once that he couldn't think of one to pick.

Finally, he thought of one.

"You…you're pregnant? Oh, dear God."

Abbey swallowed thickly. "Pregnant, yes. Found out this morning."

Heath let out a long, shuddery sigh. "D-does anyone else know?"

"No. Almost told Bloodgood, but was scared." Abbey buried her face once again in her clawed hands, weeping softly.

Upon seeing his girlfriend cry, Heath's future concerns washed off of him like a cold shower. The love of his life was upset and needed comfort. Heath once again wrapped Abbey in a warm hug, planting a kiss on her head.

"Don't worry, Honey. I'll take care of you. I'll…do the best I can."

Abbey sniffled, her violet eyes meeting Heath's amber ones. "P-promise?"

Heath smiled weakly, lifting up his hand and offering her his pinky finger. "Pinky."

Abbey grinned, wrapping her little finger around his. "Pinky, yes."

The weekend passed by quickly. Heath and Abbey spent most of it trying in vain to establish some sort of plan. What the two had so far was that they were going to tell their families together, and try to see if Heath could get a job. After hopefully getting a job, Heath would then buy an apartment where he and Abbey would live. But, both knew it wouldn't be that easy.

School on Monday was different than usual. The first thing Franke Stein saw when she entered that building was an old Asian woman sitting on the floor chopping lettuce on a wooden board. Everyone else had seen her too, and a crowd had gathered around the old lady. However, she didn't seem to see them. Frankie and Clawdeen stared at her in silence, until Clawdeen approached the woman.

"Hey, ma'am, uh, what are you doing here?"

The woman glanced up, puzzled. She didn't appear to know English. At this point, Jinafire Long appeared and tapped the woman's shoulder, and began to speak to her in Chinese. The woman spoke back, and the two engaged in polite, foreign conversation. After a few minutes, Jinafire turned to Clawdeen.

"Her name is Tri-Tri. She's a Creepateria cook, now. She's not working in the kitchen because she doesn't like the way it smells."

Frankie nodded, still confused. "Okay, but what happened to the old cooks?"

Jinafire asked Tri-Tri, who simply shrugged. "我不知道。我刚开始的今天."

And if that wasn't strange enough, lunchtime that day was something that would live in the students' memories forever. The Creepateria design had changed, the chairs were colored differently and little ornaments of fake, plastic food hung from the ceiling. And then, on top of all that, there was a big sign on the wall that said, "EAT AND YOU WILL WORK HARDER".

All the students paced around the lunchroom, just taking in everything that they saw.

"Yo, what's with all the fake food?" Holt stood on a chair and batted at a fake hotdog, but then a plastic buffalo wing nearby caught his attention. Pulling it down from the ceiling, he shouted at a janitor who was mopping a suspicious stain, "Hey, do you mind if I keep this?"

The janitor, who was also Asian, looked up at Holt through age-worn eyes and just laughed, continuing to mop. Holt simply shrugged. "'Kay, whatever." And with that, the plastic hot wing was shoved in Holt's pocket.

Suddenly, a shriek rang out from the lunch line that was starting to form. Even students who were in the line rushed to see who had screamed.

It was Nefera De Nile, who was spending the day at the school to do a presentation. She had been first in line, and the first to see something horrifying. Cleo, who had been behind her sister, had simply just been checking her phone when she heard her sister scream. Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. What is it now, Nefera-OH MY!" Cleo's jaw dropped, and Duece, who was standing next to her, tried in vain to stifle a laugh.

Lying on a large serving plate was a whole cooked duck, head and all.

Instead of the usual Creepateria lady stood another Asian man, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"You like? You like?" the man asked, rubbing his hands together hopefully.

Silence filled the air, until Duece stepped forward.

"Uh-We-well, you see, sir," Duece chewed on his lip, trying not to laugh. "It's-it's a beautiful duck, but…" Duece grinned up at the man. "It's smiling at me."

"Oh!" the man nodded. He understood, and promptly grabbed a huge carving knife and chopped the duck's head off. Most of the ghouls shrieked at the sight, and towards the back of the line, Draculaura fainted.

Needless to say, there was duck meat for lunch, along with some bread and butter, bottled water, and a thin, meatless soup. Though it was mediocre, the students consumed their lunch nevertheless.

"I don't think I like this 'Napoleon' guy'," Heath sighed, picking at his slab of duck. "Who eats this stuff anyway?"

"Do not know," Abbey shrugged, drinking her soup down. "Think soup is good, though."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh, Baby

 _Suggested Track: Iris- Ronan Keating_

Later that same day, the students were surprised by a voice that came over the intercom. With this voice's deep, gentle manner, everybody knew who it was.

"Hello, children. This is vice principal Napoleon, if all students could report down to the lobby at this time, please do so. Again, if all students could report to the lobby, please."

After all the students were packed rather uncomfortably in the lobby, Napoleon appeared to them, still carrying his long staff. Bloodgood was nowhere to be seen.

"Why, hello there!" Napoleon smiled warmly, gazing at the students who did not respond. "I suppose you're wondering what you're doing here! Instead of your usual afternoon classes, you will all be put in certain groups and given tasks to do around the school. You know how you do chores at home? It's like that, but at school."

So far, no one really liked Napoleon.

But, alas, everyone was still forced to do odd jobs in and around the building. Abbey and Heath were not put in the same group, unfortunately for them. What made that even worse was the fact that Abbey was put in a group that was given the task of heavy lifting. So, there Abbey was, standing in the courtyard staring at a pile of old bus tires that needed to be thrown out.

"Can't lift these," Abbey growled under her breath, glaring at the heap of rubber. "Can't. Just can't."

"Hey, Abbey," Manny Taur nudged her lightly. "Are you planning on moving those?"

"Am not!" Abbey snarled, choosing instead to sit on the pile. Manny rubbed his chin, then pulled up a cinderblock to sit on.

"You've been acting weird today. Come to think of it, Heath's been a little weird, too." His voice got a little quieter. "Did…you guys break up?"

Abbey snapped her head up. "No! Is none of your business. Go away, don't want you."

Manny stared for a moment, then simply shrugged, standing up and picking up his cinderblock.

Just then, Napoleon appeared, staring disdainfully at Abbey.

"You are working, aren't you?" Napoleon's warm demeanor seemed to have faded, and he actually appeared irritated.

Abbey, who hadn't liked Napoleon to start with, hissed, "No, am not."

Napoleon's eyes narrowed, and they glowed menacingly. "Well, you had better get to work. We don't need freeloaders."

Abbey growled low, showing her tusks. "Abbey is not freeloader, you are just stupid!"

Napoleon was quite taken aback by this remark, and he grabbed Abbey by the wrist. "You will not talk to me that way, do you understand!?"

Abbey did not answer. Instead, she just continued to snarl under her breath. Napoleon squeezed her wrist threateningly, then said in a low voice, "Go to the office. _Now._ "

Abbey shook herself out of the wizard's grip and made her way to the office quite willingly (hey, it beat lifting tires). When she entered the office, Bloodgood was in there filing away some papers. When she noticed Abbey, she gave her a cheerful smile.

"Why, hello, dear! What do you need?"

Abbey pulled up a chair and glumly plopped down in it, staring at her shoes. "Got sent here by new guy. He just call me freeloader because I won't lift tires."

"Abbey," Bloodgood sighed, sitting down at the desk. "You must treat Napoleon with respect. He is a very educated man who will make sure that the students can be successful."

Abbey simply glared down at the floor with angered eyes. "Still, am not freeloader."

Bloodgood gave Abbey a saddened look, then took the Yeti's hand. "Abbey, I'm going to ask you a question, and you need to be completely honest with me, okay?"

Abbey glanced up and nodded. Bloodgood drew in a deep breath. "Dear, are you pregnant?"

Abbey's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. "But…how-?!"

Bloodgood just patted Abbey's hand reassuringly. "I saw it, you know. The positive pregnancy test. I went to throw a paper cup away and I happened to see it." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Does Heath know? I'm assuming he's the father."

Abbey nodded. "Yes, he is father. And I told him on Friday."

"Oh, good," Bloodgood breathed in relief. "How about your family?" when Abbey shook her head, Bloodgood tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well…tonight, I'll host dinner at my house. Your family can come over and I'll invite Heath's parents as well. We'll tell them together. How does that sound?"

Abbey contemplated this quietly, and then nodded. "Alright."

After school, Abbey texted Heath about what Bloodgood had said. Heath talked to his parents (without mentioning Abbey's pregnancy, of course), and it was settled.

The evening started out well. Heath's father had quite a sense of humor, which made dinner conversations very entertaining. Abbey's father and her brother took quite a shine to Heath, which made Abbey want to hide somewhere. Once they knew, they wouldn't think of him the same way again.

After the laughter calmed down, Bloodgood cleared her throat and began to talk very seriously. "Okay, everyone. Heath, Abbey and I have something to tell you all."

A hush filled the room, and Abbey felt like she was going to cry as all eyes were fixated on herself and Heath. Heath gave Abbey's hand a reassuring squeeze, saying, "I'll do it." Heath stood up, taking a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, Abbey's dad and-…whatever your name is, uh," he exchanged a glance with Abbey before finally spitting out the truth.

"Abbey's pregnant."

The silence was the loudest thing Heath and Abbey ever heard. It rang throughout the room and hurt their ears. Suddenly, this silence was broken when Abbey's dad stood up and smashed a glass on the table, screaming at his daughter in Russian. Abbey screeched back, and the two got into a furious argument that no one except Abbey's brother (who was currently crying in the corner) understood.

Finally, Heath's mother flashed her hands forward and created a small but loud explosion. "Shut up!" she screamed. "I don't know what you're saying, but shut up!"

There was an awkward pause, and then Abbey ran upstairs sobbing. Her father grabbed his son by the hand, mumbling something about being stupid and leaving.

After the two Yetis had left, Heath's father, Hawking, sank down into a nearby chair, covering his face with his hands.

"Jeez, kid," Hawking groaned, shaking his head. "Did you really…?"

Heath nodded solemnly, eyes becoming downcast. "Sorry, dad."

"Heath!" Heath's mother, Merida, paced the room, shaking her head. "I mean- do you have any idea how this will ruin your life!? How do you plan on supporting a family?"

"We-we talked about this, Abbey and I did," Heath explained very seriously. "I'm gonna get a job, and once I get enough money, I'll buy a small apartment for us to live in."

Hawking looked up, eyes filled with concern. "Are you serious? You're acting this is something that can just be easily fixed! Well, it isn't! You can't get hired to save your life, dummy!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Burns!" Bloodgood snapped suddenly, silencing both parents. "I understand how hard this is for you, but that gives you no reason to degrade your son."

""I'm not degrading him, I'm just scolding him," Merida tried to reason, but Bloodgood cut her off.

"Mrs. Burns, listen to me: Heath has a plan, he has a strategy for how to solve this, which is very remarkable for someone his age." Bloodgood suddenly stared off in the distance at nothing in particular. "Just be glad that he at least has some sort of a solution."

The room became quiet once again, then Heath spoke. "Can I go see Abbey?"

Bloodgood nodded. "Yes. She needs you, Heath."

Still feeling like somewhat of a failure, Heath slowly made his way to the guest bedroom where Abbey stayed when she was with Bloodgood. The door was open, and Abbey laid spread out on the bed, her hair draped around her shoulders. Her sobs had simmered down to a whimper while she stared up at the ceiling fan.

Very gently, Heath approached her, sitting down on the bed with her and taking her into his arms. Abbey looked up at him with sad, violet eyes, saying nothing.

Neither of them spoke. Abbey just lay on Heath's lap, staring up into his eyes while he pet her hair. Finally, Heath whispered, "I hope our baby is just as perfect as you are."

 **Hello, again, my lovelies! thank you so much for all your views, favorites and wonderful comments! support like that really is what keeps me going and I really appreciate every great review I get! So, please review this chapter if you feel compelled to do so.**

 **See you again, my fellow monsters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Just Another Day at Monster High

 _Suggested Track: Take me to church- Ellie Goulding cover_

Two weeks passed. Heath had gotten a job working as a waiter for a local diner, and Abbey actually became a maid for one of Bloodgood's wealthy friends. By that Friday, Heath and Abbey had earned enough money to buy a small apartment. They moved in Monday afternoon.

"So what do you think?" Heath asked with a grin. Abbey looked around and set a box of clothing on a nearby counter, nodding with approval.

"I like it," Abbey smiled, rubbing her hand on her still flat stomach. "But, will there be enough room for baby?"

Heath nodded. "Oh, yeah! Of course. In nine months, I think we'll have enough money to buy a bigger one, don't you?"

Abbey gave Heath a puzzled look. "Why nine months?"

Heath raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well-because…that's how long it usually takes, right?"

Abbey stared at Heath for a long time, then burst into laughter. "Ha! You don't know much about kind of mine!"

"Wait, what?" Heath was very concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"Heath," Abbey grinned, coming a little closer and taking her boyfriend's hand. "Yetis are pregnant for just three months."

"Oh," was all Heath could say. Had it been about a month since he and Abbey shared that night together? Heath desperately hoped that it hadn't been.

However, that night, while the two lay in bed, Heath couldn't help but place his hand on Abbey's stomach and lean in. he stayed there for several minutes before, much to his surprise, something moved. He pulled his hand away quickly, then gently placed it back. He felt it again, but realized that it had just been Abbey's stomach gurgling. Pulling away and rolling over on his side, another thought hit him, and his eyes went wide.

"Oh, my God, I'm gonna be a dad," he murmured out loud.

 **(Warning: the following passage you are about to read contains minor sexual content and other situations some readers may find somewhat disturbing. You have been warned.)**

That next day, at school, the students were assigned more odd jobs to do. Howleen and Valentine were put in a group with Hoodude Voodoo and Toralei. However, Hoodude had popped some of his stitches and needed to stay home to fix them, and Toralei was nowhere to be found. So, Valentine and Howleen were mopping the floors all by themselves.

"Yo, Val!" Howleen snapped, giving her vampire companion a glare. "Stop slacking off and help me mop."

"Please don't call me 'Val'," Valentine hissed, giving Howleen an irritated look. "That's not my name."

"You silly, I know that's not your name." Howleen smirked, then she became confused. "But…why don't you like that nickname?"

"Because," Valentine sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "That's what Jared used to call me."

"Jared? You mean the creepy long haired dude who killed Heath's sister?"

"Is there another Jared?" Valentine sneered.

The two fell silent, and Valentine tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "Sorry about that. I haven't really been feeling like myself lately."

Howleen cocked her head in concern. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, I just…" he trailed off, suddenly looking down the hallway. His voice fell to a hushed tone. "I hear something."

"Hear what?" Howleen asked, then she heard it too. It was a quiet whimpering noise, followed by a gentle purring.

Vampire and werewolf exchanged worried glances with one another, then set their mops down and silently made their way down the hallway. They soon discovered that these noises were coming from Napoleon's office, and as they got closer, moderate panting was heard as well.

Howleen noticed that the door was creaked open a bit, and used that as an opportunity to peek inside the room. all she did was look for one second, and then pull back and clap her hand over her mouth. Valentine gave a questioning look, and Howleen responded by pointing inside the room.

Suddenly, the panting inside increased in speed, and groaning began to be heard as well. Valentine's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth. He knew very well what was happening in that room. The panting came to a halt, and a vicious grunt followed. Valentine took that moment to peek inside with a grimace, seeing what he thought he'd see.

There, lying half naked on a desk, were Napoleon and Toralei.

Howleen was outraged. Toralei had skipped her duties to go copulate with the vice principal! _What a whore!_ Howleen thought angrily. Valentine, however, found that the idea that the mean girl of school had actually had sex with the much older, vice principal was so funny that he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

He immediately regretted this decision, for then Napoleon heard them. Napoleon jerked his head up, seeing the two students standing in the doorway. Toralei yowled at the sight of them, rushing to cover her exposed nether regions as Napoleon began to lose his temper.

" _HEY! GET BACK TO WORK! DON'T DISTURB ME WHILE I'M DOING SOMERTHING IMPORTANT!_ "

The anger in his voice scared Valentine and Howleen so much that they dashed away, grabbing their mops and rushing to another hallway in hopes that this little "incident" would blow over.

About ten minutes later, Napoleon's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Would Valentine and Howleen please come to my office. Again, would Valentine and Howleen please come to my office!"

His voice was without his usual smooth tone. As Valentine and Howleen made their way to the office, everyone figured that the two had done something wrong.

When they entered the office, Napoleon did not greet them. Instead, he glared at them coldly from behind his desk. Howleen swallowed nervously.

"H-hello, sir. You…you wanted to see us?"

Napoleon continued to glare, then he stood up and went to the door, firmly locking it. Valentine covered his face with his hands, pressing his eyes shut. This was not going to end well.

"What happened today will, after this, never be mentioned again," Napoleon said in a low voice. "I sincerely hope that what happened today will never happen again."

"What, you mean the fact that you banged a cat girl or the fact that we saw you?" Howleen inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Because none of those things should've happened."

Napoleon suddenly grabbed Howleen by the hair, looking her straight in the eyes. "Listen to me, you wolf! What I do with the students at this school does not concern you! My place, my rules!"

"This is not your place!" Howleen snarled, showing her teeth. "This was our place and you took it!"

Napoleon's face fell. He stared at Howleen for a very long time before releasing her and stepping away.

"Take your shirt off." Napoleon demanded quietly.

Howleen's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Do it!" Napoleon snapped, clenching his fist.

"No!" Valentine stood, glaring at Napoleon. "No, I won't let you! She's just a little girl, leave her alone!"

"You shut up!" Napoleon yelled, backhanding Valentine in the face. Valentine stumbled and fell backwards, and Napoleon kicked him in the stomach.

"No, not there!" Valentine screamed, quickly covering his midsection. "Please, not there!"

Napoleon paused, looking at Valentine questioningly. After a moment of silence, Napoleon laughed, shaking his head. "Boys these days."

He then turned his attention back to Howleen, who's shirt had been tossed beside her. She sat in the corner, hugging her knees and shivering. Napoleon reached into his pocket with a smirk, pulling out a whip. "Turn around, sweetheart," Napoleon smiled, nearing the young werewolf.

Valentine, recovering from the blow to his stomach, pulled his phone out of his pocket. As quickly and as quietly as he could, he texted Clawd, simply saying,

" _Napoleon's hurting Howleen. Please come_ "

With a flick of his wrist, Napoleon slashed the whip across Howleen's back, making her whimper piteously. He did this about five times before blood began to drip down Howleen's soft fur and soak her training bra. Howleen clenched her teeth as tears rolled down her face. She was trying very hard not to cry out.

Suddenly, a loud crash rang out. The door fell to the carpet, and in dashed Clawd and Romulus. Clawd leapt on Napoleon with a snarl, raking his claws across the older man's face and drawing blood. Romulus ran over to Howleen, helping her up and handing over her shirt.

Napoleon thrust his hand in the air, summoning his staff. The long object flew to his hand and he used it to shoot Clawd off of him. Clawd yelped, faltering backwards. Almost instantly, Valentine grabbed Clawd by the arm and pulled the werewolf out into the hallway along with Howleen and Romulus.

Napoleon ran to the doorway. Rather than chasing them, he just shouted, " _YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! ALL OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trip to The Slaughter House

 _Suggested Track: Lacrymosa- Evanescence_

That Friday, the group met at the Die-ner after school, just like every Friday. Only this time, Valentine and Howleen weren't with them.

"Why hasn't Napoleon gotten in trouble for that?" Frankie demanded, completely outraged. "He should be in jail!"

"Our parents are trying to get something done," Clawdeen explained darkly, glaring at her spoon. "But since there's no security camera footage of what happened, Bloodgood says that there really is no evidence that it happened."

Jackson was stunned to hear this. "Wait, Bloodgood said that? That doesn't seem right," he pondered this idea quietly. "Did Bloodgood seem…different to you when you two met with her?"

"We didn't meet with her," Clawd answered, still sounding furious about what happened. "We had this conversation over Email."

Jackson was still certain that something definitely wasn't right. So, that Monday, he met with Bloodgood.

When Jackson first knocked on the door, there was no response. He knocked again, and this time a weary voice called from inside, "Who is it?"

"It's…it's Jackson, ma'am."

"Come in, Mr. Jekyll."

Jackson entered cautiously, seeing Bloodgood leaning back in her chair, just staring at the ceiling. She looked tired. "What do you need, Jackson?" she sighed, closing her eyes.

Jackson was in a state of shock upon seeing his principal like this. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dear," Bloodgood waved him off, staring out the window at the students doing outside work.

Jackson cleared his throat. "Well, ma'am, I just wanted to ask you about the situation with Howleen that happened a few days ago."

"Incident with Howleen?" Bloodgood raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem to know what he was talking about.

"You know, when Howleen was whipped?" Jackson slowly began to realize that Bloodgood had no knowledge of what happened. _But…if Bloodgood didn't send that Email, then who did?_

Suddenly, a shriek rang out from outside where the students were. Bloodgood tried to stand up, but gripped the sides of her head like she had a headache. "Jackson…Jackson, go see what's wrong,"

Jackson gave Bloodgood a firm nod. "Of course, Ma'am."

Despite his worry, Jackson went to go investigate, and found Manny Taur lying face down near a pile of large scrap metal. From murmurs and a large, singed piece of metal that looked to be part of an old school bus, Jackson gathered that Manny got injured while trying to lift the huge metal piece by himself. Just to make sure, Jackson knelt down next to Manny and shook him gently.

"Manny! Manny, what happened?"

Manny lifted his huge head, then immediately dropped it back down in the grass. "My back," He groaned, straining to look at the damage. "I-I must've pulled a muscle or something,"

At that moment, Iris Clops scurried over frantically, bending down to look at her boyfriend. "Oh, dear! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine," Manny assured with an obviously fake smile as he struggled to sit up. "I-I just need a break and then…"

"What's going on!?" Napoleon had rushed over to the scene, looking at Manny with concern. "What's wrong with him?"

Neighthan Rot spoke up, nearing Manny. "He's injured himself while working, sir," Neighthan dropped down to Manny's level, looking him over. "Where does it hurt, Manny?"

Manny managed to lift an arm to point between his shoulder blades. "R…right there. I don't know what happened. I was just working and I heard a popping sound and...my arms just stopped."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Napoleon shook Neightan's shoulder, startling him. "Heal him!"

Neighthan nodded, dropping his head down and touching the tip of his horn to Manny's back. Neighthan tried three times to heal Manny, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I-I don't know what's going on!" Neighthan explained anxiously. "This has never happened before!"

"It's all right, now," Napoleon sighed, pulling a phone out of his pocket. "I know a Chinese doctor who can help him right away."

"Shouldn't his parents pick him up?" Iris asked, stroking Manny's ear. Upon hearing this, Napoleon's eyes suddenly darted from side to side in almost a nervous matter.

"They'll come get him later," Napoleon said quietly, walking away and calling the Chinese doctor. As he walked past Heath, Heath overheard him saying on the phone, "If he's that injured, then we don't really need him."

Heath raised an eyebrow, somewhat concerned. Though he and Manny weren't really friends anymore because of an incident involving a bottle of lemonade, Heath was still worried about the Minotaur. Heath knelt down beside his old friend, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

"You're gonna be okay, bud," Heath smiled, and Manny returned the smile despite the pain he felt, and both knew that everything between them had been forgiven.

Ten minutes later, a large van pulled up. On the van were words written in Chinese, " _沉_ _伟_ _的餐_ _厅_ _的肉_ _类_ _包装，_ _专门_ _从事屠宰牛_ ". However, since no one except Jinafire could read Chinese, what the text said was a mystery.

Two bulky, muscular Asian men came out of the car and went straight to Manny. They helped him up and led him to the van while Iris tagged along, looking at Manny with worry.

"I hope you're all right, Manny!" she kissed his cheek. "Call me if you can."

The doors to the van opened, revealing no stretcher and no comfortable place to sit. Instead, the inside was muddy with cow hoofprints everywhere. Manny began to get a sinking feeling. _Oh, my God. Please no._

"Lie down on your stomach," One of the men commanded in a gruff voice. Manny did as he was told.

The doors closed and they two got in and began to drive away. The students waved at the van, shouting things like, "See you later, Manny!" "Hope you feel better!" "Come back soon!"

" _IDIOTS!_ " one voice screamed. Everyone turned around to see Jinafire looking completely outraged. "Don't you see what it says!?"

"Jinafire, what are you talking about?" Frankie asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Only you can read Chinese."

Angered, Jinafire pointed to the van and read the text out loud: "' Shen Wei's restaurant meat packaging, specializing in cattle slaughter'! Don't you see!? They're taking Manny to a Chinese slaughterhouse!"

Cries of horror burst out, and Heath, Duece, Clawd and Invisibilly dashed to the van, which had almost disappeared. Jinafire, Abbey and Iris ran after them and the six students ran alongside of then van and began to bang on the sides.

"Manny!" Invisibilly screamed, kicking the van's sides frantically. "Come out! They're taking you to your death!"

It was uncertain whether Manny heard them or not, but a loud thumping was heard from inside the van as well. The van screeched to a halt, and when of the men got out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, screaming something in Chinese.

Duece, however, came prepared. He swiftly removed his glasses and petrified the men within seconds. Now that they those two were out of the way, Abbey made her way to the back of the van and began to try to rip open the van door. When she was unable to do this, Clawd came to help, and the two tore down the van doors using just their claws.

Manny stumbled out, a crazed, frightened look on his face. Heath and Iris rushed to his aide as Napoleon stalked down to the sight of the incident.

"What was that for!?" Napoleon snapped, glaring at all the students. "Those people were supposed to help Manny!"

"No!" Jinafire exploded suddenly, getting in Napoleon's face. "that was a slaughterhouse company and you know it!"

" _SHUT UP!_ " Napoleon screamed, grabbing Jinafire by the throat. " _YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!_ "

Suddenly, Invisibilly came out of nowhere and punched Napoleon in the face, making him release Jinafire. Napoleon stumbled backwards, alarmed. His eyes met Invisi's, and a deadly hush filled the air. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and Napoleon turned around and walked away slowly, not saying a word.

Later that evening, at Heath's apartment, Heath was cooking dinner, but found himself unable to do anything. All he could do was stare at the raw hamburger meat he was preparing for that night. Abbey walked in, looking down at the meat and then looking up at Heath.

"Why stare at hamburger meat? It won't run away."

Heath looked at Abbey, an unreadable worry in his eyes. "You know," he said after a moment, his voice trembling. "Manny could've ended up like this."

Abbey covered her mouth with her hand, eyes growing wide. The couple just stared at the meat for about a minute, then Heath wrapped it in plastic wrap and tossed it in the freezer.

"Let's order pizza," He sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kids these days

 _Suggested Track: Try- P!nk_

The incident with Manny on Monday gave Napoleon a new sort of presence. Now, instead of that smooth talking, intelligent wizard there was a no-nonsense, unpleasant leader. And Blodgood didn't seem to be taking any action whatsoever.

"Why can't you get rid of Napoleon?!" Heath demanded to know. He was in Bloodgood's office, outraged not only about what happened with Manny but also about the way how Napoleon was treating the students in general.

Bloodgood just shook her head slowly. She seemed totally drained of her energy. "You wouldn't understand," she murmured, shaking her head slowly.

Heath pounded his fist on the table. "But why!? What wouldn't I understand?!"

"Heath…"

"No, I'm serious! Answer me!"

Bloodgood suddenly sprang up from her chair, getting right in Heath's face. " _HEATH BURNS!"_

Heath fell silent, backing away. Bloodgood was still, then she sank into her chair, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Please…go back to class."

Heath was about to protest, but instead he got up and left the office noiselessly. He got about halfway through the hallway before happening upon Scarah Screams. She was just sitting quietly beside her locker and staring at the celling.

"Hey, Scarah," Heath greeted quietly, sitting next to the banshee. Scarah just looked at him sadly.

"Hey, Heath," she sighed.

Heath became concerned. "You okay?"

"No," Scarah sighed yet again, leaning her head against the locker. "It's Invisibilly."

"What about him?"

"He's been giving me the cold shoulder lately. I don't know why, I'm not sure what I did."

Heath was surprised to hear this. Scarah and Invisi were usually so close; they were even considered the perfect couple.

"Well," Heath reasoned finally. "Maybe he just needs his space, or maybe-you know, I'll talk to him."

Scarah nodded. "Thank you, Heath."

Heath wasn't sure why he cared so much about Scarah's problems, since she usually just found him annoying. However, that afternoon, Heath found himself knocking in Invisibilly's door.

After a few seconds, a woman answered the door, and Heath had to make sure he was at the right house. This woman looked completely human, with long, blonde hair and a medium build.

"Are you looking for Invisi?" she asked. She sounded sleepy.

"Uh, yeah," Heath answered after a brief moment of surprise. In an instant, Invisibilly appeared, gently pushing the woman away.

"Okay, Mom, thanks for answering the door," When the woman went away, Invisi quickly ushered Heath inside. "Hey, man. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about Scarah," Heath explained, feeling somewhat awkward. Abbey was probably waiting for him, so he needed to make this quick.

Invisi quirked an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"She says you two haven't been getting along lately, that you're giving her the cold shoulder."

Invisi sighed, sitting down and burying his head in his hands. "Yeah, well…I haven't been feeling well, lately. I mean, not like sick or anything, but, just…different."

Heath cocked his head a little. "Does it have anything to do with Napoleon?"

"Kinda, I guess, but," Invisi lifted his head up, his eyes preferring to stay focused on the living room carpet. "I am going to Norway later this week."

"Norway!?" Heath asked in surprise. "Why Norway?"

"My mom has some business to do there," Invisi explained. "Also, I just feel like it would be good to get away."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"About two weeks."

Both boys fell silent before Heath asked, "Totally unrelated question: is your mom a normie?"

"Yes," Invisi answered with a curt nod.

Heath's phone vibrated, and he picked it up, seeing a text from Abbey.

" _Time to come home. Your father is here_ "

Heath stared at the text in confusion for a few seconds before bidding goodbye to Invisibilly and leaving for his apartment.

Heath returned home to see that Hawking was in the kitchen pulling some assorted items out of a box and setting them on the counter. He halted when Heath entered.

"Hey, kiddo!" Hawking smiled, going to shake Heath's hand. "How are ya?"

Heath was confused. "How did you get in here, where's Abbey?"

"Abbey let me in, and she's in the bathroom," Hawking's voice softened. "I think you should go check on her."

Full of concern, Heath went down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. "Abbey? Honey? You okay?"

After a few moments, the door opened, and Abbey stepped out, wearing one of Heath's T-shirts. She looked miserable.

Heath patted her cheek, smiling at her weakly. "Everything all right?"

Abbey nodded quietly. "Just sick, don't feel well."

Nodding, Heath just embraced Abbey and stroked her hair, and soon she pulled away.

"Going to bed," Abbey mumbled, letting her hair down and making her way to their bedroom. Heath watched her go, then went back to go talk to his father.

Hawking had laid all the items on the table, and they included a lava lamp, a pair of socks, an old board game and a framed picture of Heath's now deceased sister, Harmony. Heath took the picture of Harmony and the lava lamp, but looked at everything else is pure confusion.

"You know, dad, there's not really that much stuff here that I need." When Hawking didn't respond, Heath looked over at his dad and saw something he didn't expect to see.

Hawking was crying. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hands; tears were trailing down his cheeks, yet he stayed silent. Heath's jaw dropped as he watched the strongest man he knew break down for what appeared to be no reason.

"Dad," Heath managed to say after a moment, pulling up a chair and sitting beside his father. He set the lava lamp down next to him but held the picture of Harmony close. "Dad, are you okay?"

Hawking looked up, his eyes full of tears. "I won't accept it!" he choked out after a moment. "There's no way you're getting your own family now!"

Heath rubbed his dad's shoulder, though still didn't really understand why he was upset. "Dad, come on, what's the problem?"

Hawking calmed down after a minute, and soon his discontent spilled out in a frustrated monologue. "My life just seems so short, now. One minute, I'm someone's son, then I get married and I'm someone's husband. Then, I'm a dad, and now I'm gonna be a grandpa! It's even worse that my oldest child was murdered, but now my youngest one is getting a kid of his own!" Hawking wiped his eyes, looking at Heath and shaking his head. "Do you know what's next? I'm gonna be dead! That's what's next!"

"You won't die, dad," Heath assured, patting his father on the back. "Or at least, not for another thirty years, hopefully."

Hawking sighed. "You say that, but it'll happen fast. Just you wait."

Hawking's words rang in Heath's head as he tried to sleep that night. Abbey noticed that Heath was worried, so she simply rested her head on his chest.

"Get to sleep," she whispered, her eyes meeting Heath's. "School tomorrow."

Heath cracked a weak smile. "Yeah, whatever." Abbey suddenly took Heath's hand and pressed it against her stomach. Almost immediately, Heath felt some movement and soon realized it wasn't just Abbey's stomach.

Heath found himself unable to speak. "That's…that's our baby!" he said finally, pressing his head against Abbey's midsection. "You feel that, too?"

Abbey simply nodded, her eyes shining with pride. "Yes, I do. Felt that this morning at school and almost cried."

Heath kissed Abbey's hand, and then her middle. "Come on," Heath whispered to the baby inside. "You gotta get to sleep, buddy." Smiling, Heath glanced up at Abbey, and she smiled back.

"Now, go to sleep, both of you," Abbey whispered, her voice dripping with affection. Heath wrapped her in his arms, thankful for this little family of his.

 **Hi, friends! Sorry this chapter was a bit uneventful. Don't worry- next chapter should be interesting!**

 **Anyway, please review! I love getting feedback.**

 **(Psst- also, I have a YouTube account, now! Search, "Who, What, When, Where, Why?"Opening segment. My username for youtube is different because- well, it's my actual name. :P)**

 **See you next time, fellow Monsters!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Death is the poor man's doctor

 _Suggested Track: 30 Minutes- t.A.T.u_

That Friday night, Clawd and Draculaura were staying over at the wolf household. They were in Clawd's room, just watching videos on Draculaura's laptop. All was peaceful and still.

"Ha! Oh, man!" Clawd laughed, shaking his head at the laptop. "What an idiot! You can't play ice hockey on a frozen pool!" Grinning, he glanced over at Draculaura, who wasn't laughing. Clawd's smile faded, and he patted his girlfriend's shoulder. "You okay, babe?"

Drcaulaura just sighed, leaning her head against Clawd's shoulder. "Oh, it's just…" she looked up into her boyfriend's golden eyes. "It's Valentine."

Clawd began to get a bad feeling. "What about him?"

Draculaura sat up, sweeping the hair out of her face. "I haven't seen him at all, not since the thing with Howleen happened. Do you know if Napoleon hurt him at all?"

Clawd tapped his chin in thought. "Howleen said that Napoleon kicked Valentine in the stomach, but I don't really see how that could've made him leave school," He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure his mother just took him out of school because of the fact that he got hurt?"

Draculaura chewed on her lip nervously. "Maybe, but…" she rested her chin in her hands, sighing with worry. "I saw an ambulance outside his house last night."

Clawd's eyes widened. "An ambulance? Oh, geez." Though Valentine had sort of made up for his past actions and was sorry about what he had done, Clawd still hadn't totally forgiven him. However, hearing what Draculaura had to say made the werewolf feel a little sick inside. "Did…did you try calling him?"

Draculaura nodded. "I did. No answer."

Clawd pondered a possible solution to calm his girlfriend's fears. "Well, do you wanna go to his house later this week, just to check on him?"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Draculaura cracked a weak smile and buried her face in Clawd's neck. Clawd just stroked her hair, happy she had chosen him.

The next day, Heath Burns found himself in the waiting room of a pregnancy care center. Abbey was getting a "pelvic search" in another room while Heath flipped through a magazine about old movies.

"Ugh, I hated that one," Heath murmured out loud in reaction to an article concerning an old zombie movie. He flipped to the next page, and nearly jumped a foot when there was a tapping on his shoulder. Heath turned around in surprise only to see Toralei Stripe tapping his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Meowlody and Purrsephone weren't with her, which to Heath seemed a little unusual.

"I could ask you the same question, really," Heath crossed his arms and cocked his head at the werecat, getting a feeling why Toralei was there.

Toralei simply growled underneath her breath and snatched up a celebrity gossip magazine. "Goddamn Napoleon," she snarled finally. " _That's_ why I'm here."

Before Heath could respond, a young nurse stepped into the waiting room. "Heath? You can come check on your girlfriend, now. There's also a surprise for you."

 _A surprise?_ Heath wondered, getting up and setting the magazine on the end table near where he was sitting.

When he entered the room, all he saw was Abbey lying down on the small bed they had prepared for her. The doctor was in the corner of the room fidgeting with some equipment.

"Everything okay?" Heath asked, seeing the Abbey's stomach was exposed and looked to be…well, wet.

Abbey just grinned and held his hand. "We get to see baby today."

Heath's eyes widened. "We…we do? Do we get to see if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I wouldn't think so," the doctor spoke up, nearing Abbey and Heath with a small wand. "Even for her species, it's too early in the pregnancy to tell." The doctor gently pressed the wand against Abbey's belly, waited a few seconds, then pointed to the screen. "See? There's your baby."

Heath squinted, somewhat confused. What he saw on the screen didn't look like a baby to him. There was nothing but black and blue swirly shapes the seemed to move around every now and again. Finally, Heath asked, "Uh, where is it?"

The doctor laughed, beginning to point out body parts. "Well, there's it's head, the left arm is right there, and there's a foot right here," as the doctor prattled on about what was what, Heath slowly began to see a baby among all those shapes. He looked down at Abbey, who was totally fixated on the image of their child.

Heath bent down and kissed Abbey's lips, and Abbey simply whispered, "Can't wait."

Later that night, at the school, Napoleon had gone into his office to do some work. After all, he had to prepare for his plans. Plans that would change the school for what he believed to be the better. As he shuffled through papers in his drawer, there was a knock at the door. He stopped, looking up in confusion. Who would be at school at this time? There were a few janitors in the hallway, but what could they possibly need from him?

Finally, Napoleon called out, "Come in!"

The door opened and in walked Toralei Stripe. She came right in and sat on Napoleon's desk, glaring at him with shining eyes. Napoleon smirked devilishly.

"Why, hello, kitty. What brings you here? I'm a little busy right now."

Toralei just continued to glare before saying, "Here's something that will make you plenty busy: I'm pregnant."

Napoleon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh…my, well, you're sure it was me?"

Toralei sighed. "You're the only one I was with. Now, what do you plan on doing to solve this?"

Napoleon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, don't abort it. With our genes mixed together, this is bound to be quite a child. Keep it, and I'll even support you."

Toralei snorted. "No, you won't."

"If it's my child, then I will," Napoleon gently rubbed Toralei behind the ear, making her purr, and she pulled away reluctantly.

"I shouldn't even be with you," Toralei sighed, looking away.

Napoleon suddenly groped her, making her yelp softly. "Neither should I," his eyes locked with hers and he whispered, "Would you like to have fun, dear? I'll be extra careful, I promise."

Toralei raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were busy."

"I am, but I can attend to my plans later," he stated, pinning her down on the desk.

"Ooh, what plans?" Toralei smirked, raking her claws up and down his back.

"Plans to rid this school of any opposition," Napoleon kissed up and down Toralei's neck. "Let's just say that if you're a good kitty, the odds will work out in your favor."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting with Valentine (or rather, his mother)

 _Suggested Track:Sleep Well, My Angel- We are The Fallen_

 **Warning: the following chapter contains referenced rape and Mpreg. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, I sincerely apologize, but it's just part of the story.**

"Okay, maybe he's not here," Clawd sighed when Draculaura rang the doorbell the third time.

Draculaura shook her head. "No, he's here! Or, at least, his car is."

The door opened, and it was Vampira, Valentine's mother, and she was delighted to see Draculaura.

"Why, hello, dear!" Vampira grinned, throwing Draculaura into a warm hug. "It's so nice to see you! You look so beautiful." Draculaura smiled at that. Vampira hadn't changed a bit.

Vampira's grin faded when she saw Clawd. She cleared her throat and released Draculaura. "And who is this?" Vampira asked, crossing her arms.

Clawd tried his best to smile, though he felt somewhat awkward. "My-my name's Clawd. I'm…Draculaura's boyfriend."

Vampira nodded, her expression unchanging. "Ah, I see," she turned back to Draculaura and smiled again. "What brings you two here?"

"We wanted to talk to Valentine, if that's all right," Draculaura smiled innocently, though she noticed Vampira seemed a little nervous at the mention of her son. "I…saw an ambulance outside your house a few nights ago," Draculaura began to get a sinking feeling that the situation was worse than she thought.

Vampira chewed on her lip anxiously. "I see…well, h-he's sick, so I don't think…"

"What's wrong with him?" Clawd asked, raising his voice a little.

Vampira was silent, then she said in a hushed tone, "I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise never to tell anyone," she suddenly thrusted a finger towards Clawd, glaring at him. "Especially you! You're the one I'm worried about."

Clawd was taken aback. "Okay, ma'am! Jeez, I won't tell anyone."

Vampira took both Vampire and werewolf by the hand, leading them inside. Once they were in the house, she sat them down at the dining room table. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Vampira asked, putting on an uneasy grin. She was trying to change the subject.

"We're good, thanks," Draculaura nodded as Vampira seated herself at the end of the table.

Vampira looked down at the pale flesh of her hands, sighing. "Where do I begin?" she looked back up, staring off into her distant memories. "Valentine was born with a rare heart condition. Only half of his heart worked. Since all of my other children were stillborn, he was my only hope," tears formed in her eyes, and she quickly swept them away. "So, I asked the doctors if there was anything they could do, and they suggested an expensive kind of medicine that would help him survive," Vampira suddenly began to sob, burying her face in her hands.

Draculaura got up and rubbed Vampira's back comfortingly. "Vampira, don't cry. You can tell us anything,"

Vampira finally calmed after a moment. "I'm-I'm sorry," she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and continued. "I spent a lot of money on the medicine, and it worked. But one side effect was that if Valentine was exposed to any abundant amount of stress or fear, he'd go into cardiac arrest." Vampira sniffled, staring down at the kerchief with regret. "I didn't want that to happen, obviously. So, I sheltered him. I thought I was helping him by doing that, by giving him everything he wanted and treating him like a prince, but I wasn't," she let out a long, shuddery breath. "After I heard about what he was doing, with that heart collection of his, who he had become, I was ashamed. But, not of him, of me."

Her words got caught in her throat, and she covered her mouth like she was going to cry again. This time, Clawd reached out and touched Vampira's shoulder. Vampira looked at him in surprise, and Clawd said simply, "Don't feel bad. It's not your fault."

"Oh, but it is!" Vampira blurted out suddenly, tears trailing down her face. "My poor baby! He was my miracle child, but after I discovered his wrongdoings, he ran away from home, away from me!" Her mascara and eye makeup dripped down her face as she spoke these words. After a minute, her sobs subsided and she could speak again. "That was when he began to work for that…that normie boy, what was his name?"

"Jared?" Clawd asked softly. Vampira nodded.

"Yes, Jared. And Jared, from what I understand, was very cruel and unkind to Valentine, and..." she took a deep breath, trying to control herself. "He never told me about what exactly went on in that house, until…until last week."

Draculaura patted Vampira's hand. "Did it have anything to do with the ambulance I saw?"

Vampira sighed heavily. "Yes. Earlier, I noticed that Valentine had been in the shower longer than he usually was. I knocked on the door, and he didn't answer. Finally, I went in and saw that…" she swallowed thickly, remembering what she had seen. "He was lying on the shower floor unconscious. I felt his pulse and there wasn't one. Because I wasn't near a phone, I did CPR on him and after a few minutes, his heart began beating again, but…" she closed her eyes, and some tears rolled down her cheeks. "He began screaming uncontrollably. I tried to calm him down, but there was nothing I could do," Vampira covered her face with her hands as she remembered the pained look on her precious angel's face, the way he buried his head in her neck and cried for her to make the agony stop. It was her worst nightmare. There was nothing she could've done to help him.

Draculaura was astonished. "What…what was wrong with him?"

Vampira wiped her ruined makeup away from her face, saying, "I asked him where it hurt, and he pointed to his stomach. So, I thought his appendix burst. I called for an ambulance, and they showed up in just a few minutes. They took him to the hospital, and I rode with him in the back, and that was when," she took a deep breath, trying to think of how delicately she could put this. "His boss, Jared, had taken advantage of him. It had happened when he called you and the others and revealed it was Jared who killed that poor girl, and Jared 'punished' Valentine for doing that."

"Wait, I don't understand," Clawd cut in, feeling tremendously uncomfortable. "What does that have to do with all the pain he went in to?"

Vampira breathed out a sigh and swept some hair out of her face. "Don't you see?" she choked out finally. "Jared got him pregnant."

As Draculaura looked on in complete shock, Clawd shook his head in disbelief. "No. no, he didn't! I mean…how is that possible!?"

"Clawd," Draculaura put her hand on Clawd's shoulder, looking at him sadly. "That's actually very common among some types of vampires."

Vampira sniffled. "A-and apparently, Valentine knew about it the whole time, but never told me. In the ambulance on the way to the hospital, he told me he was planning to have the baby on his own and then smother it to death. And I…" Vampira closed her eyes again, trying not to cry once more. "I just lost it."

The room fell silent, and Draculaura spoke up. "What happened then?" Vampira cleared her throat and continued.

"Once we got there, the doctors chloroformed him and gave him an emergency C-section. It lasted two hours. And when he was conscious again, we discussed what to do about the baby. We…we decided that, since the baby was very premature, we'd let the hospital take care of it until it was safe to survive without an incubator. Then Valentine's aunt, my sister, would take care of the baby until Valentine decided if he wanted it or not." Vampira buried her face in her hands, taking a deep breath.

After a moment of quiet, Draculaura stood up. "Thank you for your time, Vampira. We should probably go now."

"No," Clawd said suddenly. He stood up, looking at Vampira with a sweet sadness in his eyes. "Where is Valentine? Is he here?"

Vampira nodded. "Yes, he's in his room, but I don't know if he'll want to see you."

Clawd suddenly turned and walked away. "Well, I want to see him."

He walked up the stairs and happened upon a room to the left of him. The room's door was open, and it was Valentine's room, judging by the now empty trophy case that was in there. Clawd peeked in a little further, seeing Valentine was lying, not in his coffin, but face down on the floor with no shirt. He looked asleep, so Clawd began to turn to leave, but stopped when Valentine spoke.

"I know you're there, Wolf. Come in." His voice was low and raspy. He didn't even sound like himself.

Clawd entered slowly, getting a better look at Valentine. Valentine's hair was a mess, and as he sat up to talk to Clawd more easily, Clawd saw the line of stitches running across Valentine's underbelly.

Valentine sniffed. "So, what are you here for? You gonna laugh at me? You gonna call me a fag and leave me just like my clouds did?"

Clawd stared at Valentine, realizing that Valentine was doing what Clawd had wanted him to do since the day he met him: suffer. Valentine was suffering, but now Clawd didn't feel like he could be happy seeing this.

Clawd fell to his knees, looking Valentine straight in the eyes. "I'm not going to do anything of that."

Valentine's eyes suddenly filled with tears, and he put his head on Clawd shoulder and just kept it there. For the longest time, neither of them spoke. They stayed silent, never saying a word to one another, yet they had never understood each other so clearly.

 ***deep inhale***

 **Okay- so I'm expecting two kinds of responses to this chapter.**

 **Response #1: "OMG SO SAD I CRI EVERYTIM"**

 **Or:**

 **Response #2: "EWWW YOU NASTY MPREG IS GROSS WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT UNFOLLOWING THIS ASFJKL"**

 **So, if you decide to review with either of these responses, just know that I'm expecting it.**

 **Now, come sit on mama's lap and tell me what you thought of this chapter. As I have said many times before, feedback is very much appreciated.**

 **(Also: if you don't know who Jared is, read my first story)**

 **See you next time, fellow monsters!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cheating Boyfriends and tiny babies

 _Suggested Track: Haunted (acoustic) - Taylor Swift_

Heath tossed some paper into the recycling bin and closed the lid shut, sighing. He hated doing work for Napoleon, and so did everyone else. However, everyone did what they were told and tried their best to please Napoleon and stay on his good side.

The bell rang for lunch, and Heath gladly set down his bag of garbage and made his way towards the Creepateria. As he was walking he accidently bumped into Tri-Tri, the female Creepateria cook.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am!" Heath exclaimed, weaving around her. "Watch where you're walking next time, okay?"

Tri-Tri simply laughed softly, patting Heath's shoulder and walking away, and Heath remembered just then that Tri-Tri did not speak English. Feeling like a bit of a fool, he continued walking and met up with Abbey.

Abbey smiled when she saw Heath. "Hello, love," she gave Heath a sweet hug. "How was the work?"

Heath groaned. "Stupid. Boring. I hate it." He shared a kiss with Abbey and ran his hand over her stomach. The baby had definitely grown bigger; one could clearly tell that Abbey was pregnant. Heath grinned when he felt the baby moving around and kicking. "Wow, he's really on the move! Do you think it's 'cause he's hungry?"

Abbey nodded. "Oh, yes. He was being restless while I was pulling nasty plants out of side of building."

Heath nuzzled Abbey lovingly as the two took their seats in the Creepateria. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" He asked, running his fingers through Abbey's hair.

Before Abbey could respond, there was a sudden clatter and a scream of outrage. " _NO! NO, NOOOOO! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!_ "

Everyone in the room turned to see where the commotion was coming from. A few tables away from Heath and Abbey's table, Invisibilly, who had recently returned from Norway, and Scarah were having a rather violent dispute.

" _YOU SPENT A WEEK IN NORWAY AND YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR A GIRL YOU JUST MET!? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"_ Scarah screamed, tears gushing down her face.

"You wouldn't understand!" Invisi yelled, pounding his fist on the table.

Almost immediately, Heath got up to confront Invisi. "Whoa, dude, chill out!" Heath grabbed Invisi by the arm, but Invisi shook off his grip.

"Don't touch me, idiot!" Invisi snarled, making Heath back away a little. Invisi had never acted like this before.

"You're such a bastard, Invisi!" Scarah sobbed, calming down a little.

Invisi suddenly pushed Scarah in the chest, and Heath responded by grabbing Invisi's hair and pulling on it.

"Invisi, you have no right to talk to your girlfriend like this!" Ever since Heath's sister was killed by her abusive boyfriend, Heath now had decided that no girl should ever go through what his sister did. Heath glared at Invisi, his eyes heating up. "She's right. You are a bastard."

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Invisi punched Heath in the mouth.

Heath found himself on the floor, spitting his own blood in complete shock while Invisi loomed over him. Invisi glared for a few more minutes before some tears rolled down his cheeks. However, soon his tears turned to anger.

Invisi turned away and began to stalk off, but soon he turned back to the other students and shouted, "I know what Napoleon's planning! It's not good, and I'm getting out of here before things get worse! You're on your own!" and just like that, he vanished.

Heath limped away to the boy's bathroom, wetting a paper towel and gently wiping the blood off his lip. He grumbled in annoyance when he saw his lip was badly swollen. "Goddamnit, Invisibilly."

Heath left the bathroom to find Tri-Tri standing outside with an ice pack for him. Heath was quite taken aback, but he gratefully took it. "Um, thank you," he smiled weakly, pressing the frozen object against his sore spot. Tri-Tri suddenly reached and touched Heath's arm, looking deep into his eyes. Then, she said in what was almost perfect English:

"Do not lose hope, little brother. You are strong, and so are many other of the boys here. Do not lose hope. Soon, you will crush evil." These words left Heath feeling shocked and confused for the rest of the day.

Later that night, Clawd and Draculaura had gotten together once again, but at Draculaura's house this time. Count Dracula was out at a meeting with some friends, so it was just the two teenagers alone in the house.

"Clawd, I need to show you something," Draculaura said, leaning against Clawd.

Concerned, Clawd closed his laptop. "What is it?"

Draculaura suddenly opened up an old scrapbook and began flipping through the worn pages. "Several years ago, a small town where I had once lived was attacked by normies. Well, to be more specific, vampire hunters. And," she flipped to a page where a large newspaper article was glued on. "Remember how I said I knew I'd seen Napoleon somewhere?"

Clawd nodded. "That was a while ago, but yeah."

Draculaura showed Clawd the article documenting the attack. "Look at the picture. Look way in the background," Clawd squinted a little, and soon noticed Napoleon in the crowd of vampire-hunting normies.

"Wait, what?" Clawd shook his head and nearly did a double take. "But, Napoleon's not a normie!"

Draculaura chewed her lip in worry. "I don't think he is a normie, either, but the fact that he participated in this attack scares me," she turned to her boyfriend, her eyes full of fear. "What should we do?"

Clawd gently took the book from Draculaura, closing it quietly. "We're gonna be okay. Our school helped take out weirdos like Van Hellscream, so I'm sure Napoleon won't be any different."

Draculaura smiled weakly , and the two shared a kiss. After a few moments, they broke away, and Draculaura's phone began to buzz. She picked it up, seeing it was Valentine.

Immediately, she answered and put him on speaker phone so Clawd could talk to him, too. "Hello, Valentine!" Draculaura tried to sound cheerful, but given Valentine's circumstances, it was difficult.

Valentine, however, sounded somewhat upbeat. "Hello, Laura. I was just calling to ask if…if you told anyone about what my mother told you."

"Of course we wouldn't," Clawd said quickly. "I would never wish what you went through on someone else. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Thank you," was all Valentine said. There was an awkward pause, and then Draculaura spoke up.

"Valentine, how are you?"

Valentine clicked his tongue. "Well, I'm in the hospital right now. I had some stomach cramps and my mother took me here just to make sure it wasn't serious."

Draculaura sighed. "Okay, well, I hope you feel better. And…how's your baby?"

Valentine went quiet for a few moments. "Fine," he said after a while. "Weighs about two pounds, though."

"That's tiny!" Draculaura exclaimed in surprise. "I hope both of you get well soon!"

Again, there was a pause, then Valentine said, "Well, I need to get going. I need to use my phone for something else."

"Okay," Draculaura smiled weakly. "Well, see you later, hopefully."

"You too." He hung up.

At the hospital, Valentine scrolled through the icons on his iCoffin until he opened the camera app. He positioned the view so that he could get the best photograph of the tiny baby in the incubator in front of him. Forgetting that he had the flash on, Valentine snapped a picture of his newborn, but the bright light woke her up.

When the baby began to squirm and whimper, Valentine set down his phone and reached his hand into the incubator, rubbing his daughter's back.

"Shhh," He soothed quietly, stroking her cheek with the back of his finger. "It's all right, Annie. I'm right here. Camera flash won't hurt you, doll."

The little girl calmed, peeking her eyes open and looking up at Valentine. Valentine smiled, taking his baby's impossibly tiny hand in his own and giving it a kiss.

"Goodnight, Annie," he whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: To the Auditorium- Now!

 _Suggested Track: Hurt- Thousand Foot Krutch_

For as long as they lived, no student at Monster High would forget the fateful Monday that changed their lives.

For Heath Burns, the day started out average. He had gotten up a few minutes before Abbey to make breakfast, just as usual. He made sunny side up eggs, and inevitably burnt them. He started another batch, just like he usually did. However, today was different, since Abbey walked into the kitchen clutching her side with a pained look on her face.

Heath glanced up when Abbey let out a distressed groan. "Abbey? Sweetie, you okay?"

Abbey nodded quickly. "Yes. Just bad cramp, not labor."

Heath quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive," Abbey stated as she seated herself at the table. "Am fine. Are eggs ready?"

Heath nodded, sliding an egg on her plate. "Here you go, babe."

When the couple arrived at school, the first oddity they noticed was a bizarre man in a plague doctor mask standing at the door. Heath gripped Abbey's hand fearfully, but Abbey was not afraid of this strange man.

"Sir, what are doing here?" Abbey asked, crossing her arms and tipping her head to the side.

The man simply said: "Go to the auditorium. Napoleon expects every student to come today for a very exceptional event."

Abbey and Heath exchanged worried glances, but entered the school nevertheless. They started to make their way to the auditorium for this, "exceptional event", but Abbey suddenly doubled over.

Heath grabbed her by the shoulders immediately. "Abbey! Abbey, I really think it might be time," he took her by the arm and began to walk away. "Come on, I'll call for an ambulance!"

"No!" Abbey demanded, gritting her teeth. "No, just, let's go to office of nurse and I will lie down. Will be fine,"

Heath tried to protest, but Abbey kept insisting so much that he eventually had to give in.

After an uncomfortable few minutes of stumbling through the hallways, the young couple finally arrived at the nurse's office. Heath furiously knocked on the door the moment the two arrived.

"Hello!? Hello!" Heath yelled, pounding his fist on the door. There was no answer. All the lights were off and nobody was inside.

" _HEY!"_ a voice boomed, and Heath and Abbey then noticed another man in a plague doctor mask advancing towards them. " _WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE AUDITORIUM!? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE DOWN HERE AT THIS TIME!?_ "

Snarling with rage, Abbey hurled an ice ball at the stranger, knocking him down to the ground. At that moment, the door appeared to give way, and Heath grabbed Abbey's arm and pulled her into the nurse's office with him. When the two were inside, Heath made sure to weld the door shut.

Abbey limped away to one of the beds and stretched out on it, grabbing the pillow and digging her claws into it, growling in pain all the while.

The man began banging on the door and hollering, " _I'M GOING TO NOTIFY NAPOLEON! YOU CAN'T STOP ME, NOW!_ " And then, he turned and darted away.

Heath watched as the masked man disappeared, then he focused his attention to Abbey. "Oh, geez, sweetie," Heath murmured softly, kneeling down beside his lover and taking her hand. "Abbey, I'm gonna call someone, okay?"

Abbey nodded, and Heath got up and pulled out his phone. His brow furrowed when he saw that there was no service. "Oh, no, don't you do this to me!" Heath growled out loud, desperately trying to get a hold of an ambulance. After the third try, Abbey alerted Heath of her imminent needs.

"Heath," she groaned out, tugging his sleeve. "Heath, water broke!"

Adrenaline racing through his veins, Heath shoved the phone in his pocket and helped his girlfriend sit up. Swallowing nervously, Heath tried to remember phrases that doctors shouted while women gave birth on those hospital dramas his mother watched. "Okay, Abbey, uh—just-breathe! Yeah, breathe, okay?"

Abbey nodded and did as she was told, gently puffing in and out. She grabbed on to Heath's sleeve, whimpering, "Hurts…it hurts!" her breathing soon turned into panting, and she bit down hard on part of the blanket to control herself.

Heath simply wrapped her in his arms, saying, "Abbey, honey, I'm gonna be right here. Do what you need to do, but no matter what, I'll stay right here." Abbey nodded through her pain and tears. She shared a kiss with her lover before pulling away and letting out a sharp cry. Heath rested his head on her and squeezed her hand reassuringly, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the door.

In the auditorium, all the students were, once again, waiting for someone to explain to them why they were there.

"Have you seen Jackson or Holt?" Duece asked Frankie. Frankie shook her head.

"I saw Jackson earlier, but I don't know where he is now. Why?"

Duece grimaced a little. "Well, I saw one of those men in the weird masks grab him by the arm." He looked around nervously. "I don't like this."

"Students of Monster High!" Napoleon's voice boomed out. Napoleon was rubbing his opal necklace and smiling at the students diabolically. "You're probably wondering why you're here. You see, I have a very special plan that will change this school for the better. It is a plan that will rid this school of rebellious behavior. And that plan will be enacted today," Napoleon began to pace the stage, looking very pleased with himself. "This plan is called, 'Napoleon's purge'."

 **Ooooh I left it at a cliffhanger! Ain't I a stinker?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, and leaving lovely reviews! I really appreciate the support!**

 **So, like the others, please review this chapter and stay tuned! Next chapter will have your jaws dropping and your eyes popping out of their sockets. So join us next time for the next installment (and don't forget the popcorn!).**

 **Until next time, my fellow monsters!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Napoleon's Purge

 _Suggested Track: Skyfall- Adele_

In the audience, Draculaura grabbed Clawd's hand and squeezed it tightly. Clawd looked at her, whispering simply, "Remember what I said," he nuzzled her reassuringly. "It'll be okay."

Napoleon then beckoned two men in plague doctor masks and Torelai Stripe on stage. "Now, my friends and I will show you what it is us monsters fight against in this normie-ridden world. I will show you all what we must do when someone steps into territory that doesn't belong to them," Napoleon then shouted to whoever was backstage, "All right, bring him out!"

Two more masked people, women this time, came out on stage. One was carrying a small yet suspicious looking box, and the other was dragging Jackson Jekyll along.

Jackson was very much alive, clearly; the way he kicked, shouted and desperately fought out of the woman's grasp.

"Let go of me!" Jackson yelled, kicking his feet and struggling. "Please, you don't understand! I did nothing wrong!"

"Shut up, kid!" the woman holding him snapped. "Let's just get this over with!"

The woman pushed Jackson to the ground, and one of the men got him by the hair and pulled him up to his knees. The other woman opened up the box and presented its contents to Napoleon, who reached in and pulled out a rather large carving knife.

Horrified cries filled the auditorium, and Napoleon shouted, "Oh, stop that! Surely, you realize that this normie is only dragging down this school rather than helping it!?"

"No, he isn't!" Duece Gorgon stood up, staring defiantly through his glasses at Napoleon. "Monster High is for everyone, and you of anyone here should know that!"

"Monster High is for monsters!" Napoleon snarled, grabbing Jackson by the neck. "Not little powerless, pink skinned creatures like these!"

Duece let out a laugh. "Powerless and pink skinned? Oh, really?" he suddenly pressed a button on his iCoffin, and loud music began blaring throughout the room.

Holt Hyde smacked the carving knife from Napoleon's hand. As it clattered to the floor, the young DJ got his hands around the wizard's neck and squeezed tightly, shouting, " _YOU LEAVE JACKSON ALONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ "

Napoleon gagged in surprise, trying desperately to break free of the boy's grip. When he was unable to do this, he summoned his staff to his hand. The long object flew to Napoleon and he blasted Holt off of him in an instant.

This, however, did not stop Holt from lunging at him again. Napoleon was prepared this time and used his magic to hold the teenage boy in place. Breathing heavily, Napoleon glanced out at the students, who had taken this opportunity to get out of their seats and bang on the door. Napoleon snickered madly.

"Pound all you want, ingrates! Nobody's getting out, and nobody's calling for help! The service here has been disabled!"

"Joke's on you!" Clawdeen Wolf shouted, waving her phone in the air. "You didn't disable it very well, old man! I just contacted my mother and father about what's going on, and they're contacting other parents!" As Napoleon's face began to blanch with terror, Clawdeen smirked in triumph. "They're coming, Napoleon. All of them."

Napoleon's demeanor was now a mixture of anger, fear, and hatred. "Why-you-you little-!" Napoleon snatched up the carving knife and handed it to Torelai. "Torelai! Go into the audience and stab that traitor! I've heard you complain about her! You hate her! Now, kill that wolf!"

Torelai, however, just stared at Clawdeen with panicked, green eyes. Clawdeen stared back at her from where she sat, her own golden at eyes glaring. After a moment of just staring, Torelai threw the knife on the floor and hissed at Napoleon.

"No!"

Napoleon's face fell. Then, he quickly flared up once again. "Why, you empty headed feline! Forget what I said, you are no use to me and neither is that little abomination in your womb!" he went to go attack Torelai, but unintentionally released Holt by doing so.

Holt leapt on Napoleon and began to brutally beat him, which made the masked people try to attack Holt as well. Soon, the school assembly turned into a brawl between the students and this irrational authority. Yet, it would get worse.

A storm was coming, and that storm was in the appearance of a crowd of monster parents who were upset with the treatment their children were getting. Things were bound to get much, much more violent, now.

In a separate hallway, Heath and Abbey remained in the nurse's office. Abbey bit down hard on her pillow, ripping holes in the soft fabric and trying not to scream. She felt that if she cried out, her noises would alert Napoleon or one of the strange men, and she did not want that.

Heath, on the other hand, just held Abbey in his arms, running a hand through her hair and turning to glance out the door window to make sure there wasn't someone looking for them. Occasionally, he leaned down to kiss her head and whisper something comforting, like, "Soon, we'll have a little baby. Won't that be great?" but, he knew that things wouldn't get easier once the baby was out.

Abbey pressed her face into Heath's chest, breathing loudly though her nostrils and whimpering. Heath pecked her cheek gently, looking up at the door once again. If someone broke in and hurt Abbey and the baby, Heath knew he would never be able to forgive himself.

His train of thought was interrupted when Abbey's body suddenly relaxed in his arms. Heath shook Abbey and nudged her softly.

"Abbey? Honey? You okay?"

Abbey looked up and Heath. Her eyes were glassy and she was breathing heavily. She laid her head down on the pillow and breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief.

At that moment, a soft whimpering caught the attention of both teenagers. Heath's heart began to pound, and he gently released Abbey from his arms to go see where the noise was coming from.

Swallowing hard, Heath peeked over between Abbey's legs. There, lying face down and head first, was a bloody, squirming baby. Its eyes were open, and it was looking around and just taking in the surroundings while breathing its first breath. Biting his tongue, Heath reached in with trembling hands and took the tiny, wet creature into his arms, looking down in absolute awe.

The moment the baby realized it was in the arms of someone it didn't recognize, it began squalling. Heath was quite taken aback. "What did I do?" he asked in surprise. Looking around, Heath grabbed a spare blanket off the nurse's desk and began to clean the baby off the best he could.

After the birth water and blood had been successfully wiped away, Heath wrapped the baby up and held it close. Patting the child's back, Heath whispered, "It's okay, you're all right, baby. Shh, I'm right here," planting a kiss on the newborn's head, Heath felt a huge smile spread across his face. "Daddy's here."

The baby relaxed, recognizing the voice and realizing that this stranger posed no threat. Heath felt some moisture come to his eyes, but he quickly blinked it back and moved a flap of fabric away so he could really see what gender this child was. At this time, Abbey spoke up. "H-Heath? How is baby?"

Heath climbed into the bed with Abbey, handing the sweet little bundle over to his girlfriend. "The baby's fine, I think. I don't know much," he shrugged, then nuzzled Abbey lovingly. "It's a boy."

Abbey smiled, her eyes glittering with tears. "B-boy?" she hugged her new son close, kissing up and down his neck. "Oh, my sweet mal'chik!" she cried out, absolutely overjoyed. "I love you so much! We were waiting for you, oh, yes we were!"

A new person was in the room, and the door hadn't even opened. As Heath stroked his son's cheek with the back of his finger, he said very softly to him, "If you see someone in a creepy mask or with a long, fancy stick, they won't get you. I'll take care of you and make sure no one hurts you,"

The baby opened his eyes and looked around, squinting and covering his face. Abbey giggled, resting her cheek on Heath's shoulder. And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

But soon, that would change.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Parent-Teacher conference

 _Suggested Track: Exiles- Mary Fahl_

 **Warning: elements of this chapter contain violence and gore. you have been warned.**

Neither Abbey nor Heath sensed how much time had passed. Abbey was drifting in and out of sleep while Heath gazed at their new son. Heath was taking this time to really study the baby before him, feeling proud when he noticed their little boy had gotten his hair and yet Abbey's claws. They weren't very sharp claws, but the baby was very fascinated by them. He kept staring at them and sticking them in his mouth while squealing softly, like he couldn't believe they belonged to him.

However, this loving, peaceful moment was soon interrupted by a pounding at the door. Abbey jumped to attention right away, hugging the baby even closer to her chest. Heath got up cautiously, startling a bit when the pounding rang out once again. But when he looked out the window, he saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"Dad?!" Heath quirked an eyebrow in utter shock as Hawking furiously tried to melt the door open. "Hang on, dad," Heath touched the door with the tip of his fingers and dragged them down, melting the welded part of the door. A few seconds later, Hawking came stumbling into the room.

Rather than greeting his son with his usual, " _Hey, kiddo!_ ", Hawking just put his hands on Heath's face, breathing heavily before wrapping him in a bear hug. Heath, at first, felt somewhat uncomfortable, considering that he and his father never really hugged each other. But, after a few seconds, Heath hugged him back.

Hawking soon pulled away, and the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Are you hurt?!"

Heath shook his head. "I'm okay, dad."

Hawking breathed a sigh of relief. "And your girlfriend?"

Abbey waved her hand. "Over here, father of Heath. I only want this cord gone," she picked up the umbilical cord and glared at it in disgust.

"I got it, babe," Heath pinched the cord and a spark flew from his fingers, sizzling the cord clean in half.

Surprised, Hawking inched towards the bed Abbey was lying on. Leaning down, he stared at the baby with amazed eyes. "Wow, already? He's a little guy!" the baby grasped Hawking's finger with his tiny hand, looking at it like it was the strangest thing he'd seen all day. Hawking grinned. "What a cutie. He looks just like you, Heath."

Heath cracked a smile. "Yeah," was all he could think of to say. His smile faded, and he tapped his father's shoulder. "Dad, why are you here?"

Hawking turned to Heath, his expression a mix of worry, fear and sadness. "It looks like your principal put too much trust in Napoleon. He tried to kill a few students just now in the auditorium."

Abbey gasped. "Did he do it?! Anyone die?"

Hawking shook his head. "No, I…I don't think so. I heard about what was happening from Jackson's mother."

"Is she here?" Heath asked. Hawking nodded.

"Oh, yes. Full Hyde mode, too."

Suddenly, out in the hallway, there was a crash, the shouting of voices and the howling of wolves. Heath looked up, a triumphant smile coming to his face. "Oh, yeah! This I gotta see!" Heath peeked out into the hallway just as Napoleon sprinted by, followed by a crowd of monster parents.

Gripping on his staff tightly, Napoleon rushed around the school, looking for places to hide. He was not going to get away easily, but he knew he had to try. Finally, he dashed into the gym, where he thought he had lost them.

Napoleon panted a sigh of relief, sinking down to the floor and tightening his hold around his staff. He reached a hand up to rub the stone around his neck, only to find that it wasn't there. Napoleon gasped in horror.

"No! _NOOOO! WHERE IS IT!?"_ He panicked out loud, looking around frantically.

"Looking for this?" A voice inquired. Napoleon looked up, seeing Toralei standing there holding his necklace.

Napoleon stood up quickly, staring at Toralei with eyes full of fear. "Toralei, please give that back! You don't understand, I need that!"

Toralei raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" at that moment, Clawdeen appeared next to the werecat, taking the stone from her.

"Gee, what kind of stone is this?" Clawdeen asked, a smug grin coming to her face. "Opal?"

"Give it back!" Napoleon demanded furiously. "Give it to me, or I'll kill you!"

He lunged at Clawdeen and tried to wrestle the stone away from her, but she threw it in a different direction. Howleen, who had recently entered the gym, caught the stone and promptly smashed it on the ground. It instantly broke into several pieces, and a strange, purple smoke began rising up from it.

" _NOO! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!_ " Napoleon rushed to the broken pieces, looking at them with absolute horror. " _NOW, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?_ "

The purple smoke floated up at seeped under the door. Napoleon chased after it, slamming the door wide open and dashing down the hallway after the smoke. He suddenly slammed into Hawking Burns, who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Okay, you old creep, let me make this quick," the older fire elemental knocked Napoleon up against the wall, looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm gonna put a stop to this right now."

Napoleon threw Hawking off of him using his staff. "Oh, really!? Well, you've messed with the wrong wizard! Now, get out of my way or I'll make you!"

Hawking stood up defiantly, a ball of flames crackling in his hands. "You don't tell me what to do!"

Napoleon's eyes narrowed, and his voice became quiet and dark. "Yes, I do."

Much later, in another hallway, Draculaura and Clawd were rushing around looking for Bloodgood.

"Where could she be?!" Draculaura cried out, looking around anxiously. Clawd pointed straight ahead.

"I think I see her!"

Bloodgood ran to both teenagers, a look of pure fury on her face. "Where's Napoleon!?" she didn't seem weak or tired like she had earlier.

"Bloodgood!" Draculaura cried out in surprise. "You're better!"

"That I am. I should've known Napoleon was up to no good," her look softened, and she lowered her head. "I feel like this is my fault, though I was too weak to fight back against his evil deeds. He was stealing my life force using the magic stone around his neck. Something must have shattered it, because all my life force has returned to me, now."

"It wasn't your fault, Bloodgood," Clawd assured her. "Napoleon's just freakin' insane."

Bloodgood nodded. "He is, yes," she suddenly reached into her boot and pulled out a big, dangerous looking knife. "That's why I must take care of him myself."

At that moment, Gil came rushing down the hallway along with Neighthan. "Bloodgood! Bloodgood, Napoleon's at the pool! Lagoona and the other sea monsters have him cornered!"

"Show me where, you two!" Bloodgood commanded.

Sure enough, in the pool room, a pair of huge, dark purple tentacles tried to wrestle Napoleon's staff away from him while Lagoona tied his feet together so he couldn't escape.

"No point in tryin' to escape, mate," Lagoona smirked at Napoleon. "We got you, now."

Napoleon refused to believe any of this. "No! I am the leader, here! That means-!"

"No, Napoleon! I am!" Bloodgood's voice boomed. She approached the wizard while holding the knife, and that was when she took notice of the copious amount of blood on the sharp end of Napoleon's staff. "Where, pray tell, is that blood from?"

Napoleon said nothing. Instead, he just glared at Bloodgood with defiance.

Bloodgood quirked an eyebrow, clearly not amused. "I see," she turned to the tentacles and gave them a nod. "Release him."

The tentacles slithered back in the pool, and Bloodgood gave Napoleon's shoulder a horrible squeeze. "If you are not willing to cooperate, you must be dealt with."

Napoleon suddenly began screaming madly. " _NO! HA, YOU SHALL NOT HAVE ME!_ " getting a hold of his staff, he smashed it down and released himself from where Lagoona had tied him. Before any more action could be taken, Napoleon sprinted away. " _YOU WILL NEVER-!_ "

Those were his last words. Napoleon clearly did not see the, "slippery when wet" sign that was near the door, for he slipped. His wrist lost control of the staff, and the long, sharp object slipped up and pierced him right through his stomach.

Everyone present watched in horror as Napoleon gasped out desperately for air, his body heaving and his blood dripping down rapidly on the floor. More blood bubbled from his mouth and he coughed loudly before his body settled and he collapsed on the floor.

Napoleon was dead.

A deadly moment of silence arose in the air, until the pool room doors opened and Toralei Stripe entered. An unreadable expression on her face, she knelt down beside Napoleon's body and stared at it blankly. Suddenly, she hacked in the back of her throat and regurgitated a hairball onto the dead man's face.

"Jackass," she hissed before getting up and leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Aftermath Of The Purge

 _Suggested Track: My Heart Will Go On- Onryia cover_

 **Warning: you may cry during this chapter. Get some tissues. Seriously, I'm not kidding.**

The police had arrived within a few minutes, along with some ambulances as well. The police officers and doctors were dispersed around the school, to ask questions and to tend to the wounded.

Draculaura scampered around, calling for her father while Clawd trailed behind her.

"Daddy!" she called out anxiously. "Daddy, where are you!?"

"Draculaura?" a voice asked. "Draculaura, is that you?" Dracula was standing near the pool room next to Neighthan Rot, who was noticeably upset.

"Oh, Daddy," Draculaura hugged her father around the neck, giving him a juicy kiss. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am," Dracula smiled, pulling away and giving his daughter a little Eskimo kiss. "I'm not afraid of a wizard, now am I?"

While father and daughter bonded, Clawd put a hand on Neighthan's shoulder, looking at him with concern. "Dude, you okay?"

Neighthan sounded like he was about to cry. "No, I'm not! I can't believe it, I can't believe what he did! Especially now!"

Clawd quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'especially now'?"

Covering his face, Neighthan pointed to the door of the pool room. "Go take a look at Napoleon's body."

Clawd entered the pool room slowly, seeing a crowd of police officers gathered around something and shaking their heads. A few of them stepped away, and revealed to Clawd a dead unicorn.

Shocked, Clawd neared the dead creature, seeing that its horn was tipped with blood and a large puncture wound was prominent through the stomach.

"Oh, my God," Clawd turned around, seeing an equally surprised Draculaura and her father. "Is that Napoleon!?"

Dracula dropped to his knees, getting a better look at the unicorn. "It appears so," he concluded after a moment. "I've heard of him, I believe. He was first a unicorn, born one. A witch turned him human, and his horn became his staff."

"How do you know all that?" Clawd asked.

"Because," Dracula took a breath, getting up. "He attacked a vampire village years ago. He did it because he didn't want to appear, 'weak'."

Draculaura suddenly found her eyes were filled with tears. As a unicorn, Napoleon was a lovely creature. His skin was pure white, and it looked like it had even sparkled once, but all the crimson blood changed his appearance.

"Why?" Draculaura choked out suddenly, her tears dripping like candle wax. "Unicorns are supposed to be a symbol of purity, but he was so evil! Why didn't he stay pure?"

Clawd wrapped his girlfriend in his arms, saying, "Because everything starts out pure, but in the end, we're not perfect."

Dracula, along with several police officers and two werewolves, helped lift the lifeless unicorn onto a small, clean mat to take a better look at him.

Draculaura turned away, sobbing while Clawd stared at Napoleon in silence. Finally, Clawd lowered his head, sighing. "This whole thing never should have happened."

Outside, Abbey clutched her baby close as some nurses helped her into an ambulance.

"I get to be with him, do I?" She asked anxiously.

The nurse nodded reassuringly. "Oh, yes. You're the one he needs the most right now. When we get to the hospital, we'll have to do tests on him and give him a few shots,"

Just then, Heath approached. "There you are!" he exclaimed, giving a kiss to Abbey and then to his son. "The two of you are okay, right?"

Abbey nodded quickly. "Nurse just want to take me to hospital to make sure baby and I don't have infection. Want to come?"

Heath almost said yes, but then he had a second thought. "Well…can you at least wait? I need to find my dad. I think he's somewhere in one of the hallways."

Abbey nodded understandingly and shared a kiss with Heath, who then gave their son a kiss as well. "I'll be right back,"

Heath entered the school, and right away ran into a normie woman, and recognized her immediately.

"Hey- you're Invisi's mom, aren't you?"

She nodded nervously. "Um, yes, yes I am, you can call me Carrie. Do you know where my son is?"

Heath shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen him all day."

Carrie looked around, her face twisted in worry. "Oh, no! Something's been wrong with him lately, too! I hope he's-!"

"Mom?"

Both Heath and Carrie turned around, seeing Invisibilly standing alone, looking terrified and covered head to toe in blood.

Carrie cupped her hands over her mouth, eyes widening. "Oh, my God! Oh, my poor baby!" she went to him quickly, wrapping him in her arms and running her fingers through his blood soaked hair. This contact was enough to make Invisi break into tears.

He hugged her back, choking out a sob. "Oh, mom! It-it was Napoleon! He was everywhere! P-purple smoke…I inhaled some-blacked out!" he buried his face in his mother's neck, nearly screaming out, " _I'M SORRY, MOM!_ "

Heath just watched in silence as Invisi slowly calmed down and pulled away, sniffling. After a moment, Heath reached out and put a hand on the other's shoulder, ignoring the large amount of blood.

"Dude, if you need anything…"

"I don't," Invisi wiped his eyes, then he grabbed Heath's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sorry, Heath. I…I don't think I'll be me again after what just happened,"

Heath didn't really know what he was talking about, but tried to smile at Invisi reassuringly. "It's all right, man," he leaned forward and tried to give Invisi a hug, but the other boy rejected it by pulling away quickly.

At that moment, a police officer walked up to Carrie and said something to her in a low voice. Carrie simply nodded and removed her jacket, wrapping it around Invisi's shoulders. After this was done, she led him quietly away, leaving Heath by himself.

When they were out of sight, Heath ventured into one of the hallways, and the first thing he noticed was a huge spot of blood on the wall. This startled him, and he looked down on the floor, seeing more blood. His eyes followed the crimson trail down to a lifeless, bloody figure, and refused to believe what he saw.

"N-no," Heath dropped to his knees, a horrible, cold feeling filling him. "No, no, no, no! Dad, no!"

Heath turned Hawking over, studying the wound. It was a deep gash that stretched from the right shoulder to the left hip. A sharp, blunt object clearly made this wound.

Shaking his father, Heath cried out, "Dad, dad, come on! Wake up! There are ambulances outside! They can help you!" When he got no response, Heath covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head slowly. "Dad…dad, please!"

It was at that moment that all the tears Heath had been holding back that day finally spilled out. They were tears of joy from seeing his son's birth, tears of anger from seeing his classmates mistreated, and now tears of sadness from seeing yet another important person in his world slip away. Sobbing and nearly screaming out in despair, Heath grabbed his father in his arms and held him close, letting all his emotion run loose.

After a few moments of pure agony, Heath took a deep breath and calmed down. He pulled away from his father's limp body, and his earlier conversation with Hawking rang in his head.

" _You won't die, dad. Or at least, not for another thirty years, hopefully."_

" _You say that, but it'll happen fast. Just you wait."_

Heath stared at his father's face for a long time, remembering how Harmony, when she had died, had such a peaceful look on her face. She even looked asleep. But, Hawking last moment of terror was frozen on his face. His still eyes stared off into nothingness, until Heath's trembling fingers pressed them shut.

"I love you, dad," he whispered, and a gentle wind blowing through an open window whispered back, ' _I love you, too,'_.

Some paramedics appeared suddenly, ripping Heath away from his father.

"Kid, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?"

Heath swallowed thickly, looking up at the man in the clean, white coat standing above him. "I don't need anything." And with that, he got up and left.

Abbey was still sitting in the ambulance when Heath returned. Right away, she knew something had happened to Hawking, but she didn't ask.

Heath climbed into the ambulance, right away taking their son in his arms and kissing his over and over on the head. The baby wriggled around, the amount of affection overwhelming him. After some more kissing and hugging, Heath pulled away, managing to crack a small smile at his baby.

"I love you so much," he whispered, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "Always remember that."

Abbey watched this for a few minutes, then reached into her pocket and pulled out her iCoffin.

"W-what are you doing?" Heath asked, sniffling a little.

"Going to call my father," Abbey explained softly, dialing her father's number. After a few moments, the unforgettable, gruff voice answered, and Abbey engaged in Russian conversation with him.

While Abbey and her father sorted things out, Heath happened to glance out at the parking lot and soon locked eyes with Tri-Tri. Tri-Tri waved at Heath slowly, smiling at him fondly. Heath waved back, biting his lip and holding back more emotion as the ambulance doors closed.

The students took a month off from school to recuperate from Napoleon's deeds. During this month, Heath's mother moved into the apartment, for she felt as though she couldn't continue living in the house without her husband. However, having her there made the apartment look better. It was cleaner, and now two plaques hung on the wall in the dining room, one with Harmony's name and picture and another with Hawking's name as well as his picture. And above those plaques were written the words, "Angels gather here". And Heath, in honor of his father, named his son Icer Hawking Burns (Icer being the combination of 'fire' and 'ice').

Draculaura and Clawd began joining Valentine for coffee on Wednesday mornings, and sometimes Vampira tagged along. However, since this was usually the time she joined her friends for a game of bridge, she didn't usually show. But one very special day, Valentine's little girl, a tiny thing who went by the name of Annabelle Marie, made an appearance, and Draculaura couldn't help but fuss over her.

"Look at her little hands!" Draculaura cooed, letting the baby's tiny hand curl around her finger. "Oh, she's so sweet!" Draculaura suddenly grabbed Clawd's hand, shaking it wildly. "We should have a baby, Clawd!"

Clawd grimaced. "Uh, I'm good, thanks."

Valentine chuckled, stroking his daughter's cheek with the back of his finger. "You seem to have that effect on other monsters, dontcha, Love?" Giving her a big kiss, he adjusted the bow on her head with a smile. The smile faded a bit as he remembered how the marks on his thighs from where Jared had squeezed him and the stitches on his stomach had taken awhile to go away, and how he would always remember those things. But when Annabelle sneezed, Valentine's smile returned and he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped her nose. "God bless you."

It wasn't until much later, yet again in the auditorium, that everything was explained to the students of Monster High. Bloodgood cleared her throat and lifted her head high, regret shining in her eyes as she explained Napoleon's gruesome plan.

Natural selection. That and been his idea. Having previously been a unicorn, he had experienced a great deal of harassment from normies, and when a witch saved his life one day by turning him human, he devoted his life to practicing methods of weeding out the weak, so that one day monsters and other mythical creatures would wipe out the normies as a race. However, this involved killing monsters who refused to comply with this. As Bloodgood read all of this from a recently found document that Napoleon himself had typed, she spoke words that no student would ever forget, words that entirely described who Napoleon was:

"The weak are meat, and the strong do eat."

Bloodgood bit her lip, bowing her head low in shame as tears streamed down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she said softly, "At Monster High, we must accept each other for who we are, for that is what we are here for. The greatest thing you'll ever learn here is to respect, and to be respected in return."

Bloodgood looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. "Napoleon puts me to shame."

 **And that's the end.**

 **So, what did you think? Be sure to let me know in your review! Did you laugh? Did you cry? Please give me your feedback.**

 **Also: The trailer for "Who, What, When, Where, Why?" is out now on Youtube! And for those of you who don't know, that story as well as this one will be put into a webseries that will be airing on YOUTUBE ONLY later this month and/or early August. See you there!**

 **Until next time, fellow monsters!**

 **(COMING SOON: EDGE OF THE CLIFF; THE THIRD STORY IN THE SERIES!)**


End file.
